Star Trek: A Change
by JainaZekk621
Summary: (Sequel to ST: A Promise to Keep) After the death of her surrogate father, Pike. Hannah Kirk embarks on a hunt to catch Pike's and numerous others killer. But after catching Khan, she finds that the real enemy is Admiral Marcus who wants to start a war. Hannah begins to see herself being the same as Khan, they both have darkness brewing in them. (Follows the 2nd movie)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to Star Trek: A Promise to Keep. **_

_**A/N: I don't own anything from Star Trek. I only own the rights to Hannah Kirk.**_

Chapter One

It's been a year and a half since Hannah and the Enterprise stopped Nero from destroying Earth and a year and a half since Hannah finally decided to stop pushing people away from her and she could finally walk into a hospital without feeling the need to bolt away. While on the Enterprise they decided to explore a Class M Planet, Nibiru, the planet resides a less advanced species with an active volcano ready to explode and destroy the planet. Knowing how Spock felt when his planet was destroyed and not being able to save it on time, Hannah felt like she owed it to her Aunt Amanda, may she rest in peace, to save Nibiru. Though Hannah had doubts that this might actually work, she had to at least try.

McCoy and Hannah walked towards the red jungle away from the beach as Sulu, Uhura, and Spock flew the shuttle into the ash cloud. McCoy looked over at Hannah curiously, "Anne, just how are you going to get the natives out of the kill zone?"

Hannah stopped walking for a moment, hesitating before continuing walking along side McCoy, "Uh, I have no idea. But you know me, I'm bound to do something that will cause me to have to run for my life. But aside from my uncertain plan, how are you going to find us a ride out the jungle fast enough?"

McCoy glared at Hannah, "Unlike you, I actually have a plan."

Hannah rolled her eyes before quickly kissing McCoy, "Good luck, Bones."

McCoy smiled softly and nodded as Hannah pulled up the hood of her robes before heading of to sneak into the temple. McCoy shook his head and pulled up his hood as well before venturing off into the jungle.

Hannah sneaked into the temple quietly to see the people of Nibiru bowing down to a scroll. Hannah observed the natives quietly before getting an idea as she eyeballed the scroll. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to have to run?" Hannah mumbled quietly to herself as she sneaked deeper into the temple making sure that the heavy robes was covering her face and snatched the scroll causing the people to chase after her. She raced into the red jungle and continued to look behind her to see how far the people were. "What the heck is in this scroll?" Hannah asked herself as she ran faster in the red jungle as the people were catching up to her.

Hannah skid to a halt as an animal growled at her ready to attack. Hannah quickly grabbed her phaser and stunned the animal in the chest. Once the animal fell to the ground, McCoy pulled down his hood and glared at his fiancé "Dammit Anne! You just stunned our ride!"

Hannah pulled down her hood from her face, she pushed back her bangs, "Oops…" Hannah said before looking back to see the natives chasing after her. "Bones…run!" Hannah bolted past McCoy, who's eyes widened when he saw the natives getting closer.

McCoy ran after Hannah, "What the hell did you take, Hannah?" McCoy asked as he ran behind Hannah.

"I honestly have no idea, but it seemed important because they were bowing to it." Hannah said jumping over a tree stump. "Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You're clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get out of here." Hannah said into her comm.

ST

Up in the volcano ash cloud, the Enterprise shuttle stayed hidden as Spock got dressed in heat resistant armor with the assistance of Uhura. Sulu stood up from where he sat and yelled to his two passengers, "We have to do this now! I told the Captain the shuttle wasn't built for this kind of heat."

Spock nodded at Sulu before talking to his cousin through the com, "Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?"

"No, Spock, they did not, thankfully." Hannah replied as she ran.

"The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilizations." Spock said informing Hannah of what she already knew.

"I know what it says! Which is why I'm running through this red jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out!" Hannah yelled before turning off her comlink.

Spock turned towards Uhura when she informed him that he is ready to go. He knelt down to make sure the cold fusion device is ready before standing up so that Uhura can place the helmet on him as Sulu informed them that the ash was killing the shuttle's coils. Uhura teasingly asked, "You sure you don't want me to go instead?"

Spock missing the teasing tone in his girlfriend's voice, stated, "That would be highly illogical for I am already outfitted…"

"Spock, I was joking. Good luck." Uhura said before sitting back next to Sulu and closing clear doors behind her.

ST

Hannah and McCoy continued running as fast as they could as the natives started to throw spears at them. "They're trying to kill us, Anne!" McCoy yelled as he ducked out of the way as a spear almost hit him.

"It will be okay Bones, just keep running and dodging!" Hannah yelled as she dodged a flying spear that grazed her arm, cutting through her swim suit, causing her to flinch at the pain slightly.

ST

"I'll see you in 90 seconds, Spock." Uhura said through the shuttle's PA before pulling the lever that made Spock fall into the volcano. As Spock made his way into the volcano Sulu spoke into the com.

"We have to pull you up!." Sulu said, and Spock shook his head despite the fact that Sulu can't see.

"Negative, Mr. Sulu. This is our only chance to save this species. If the volcano erupts, the planet dies." Spock said thinking about his own planet that was destroyed over a year ago.

Back in the shuttle Sulu looked over at Uhura and commanded, "Pull him back up. Now!"

Uhura pulled the lever to pull Spock back, but the wire snapped causing Spock to fall faster into the volcano and land on slightly cooled rock. "Spock are you okay?" Uhura said through Spock's comlink in his helmet.

"Surprisingly, I am alive. Stand by." Spock said walking to the fallen cold fusion device.

ST

"Captain, we have to ditch the shuttle, you and Doctor McCoy will have to make it back to the Enterprise on your own." Sulu said from Hannah's comlink.

"Great!" Hannah said sarcastically as she closed the device and clipped in on her hip. Hannah quickly ran a different direct away from the beach causing McCoy to have to run faster to catch up.

"Anne? The beach is the other way!" McCoy yelled as Hannah jumped slightly as she ran and stuck the scroll in a high branch causing the natives to stop running so that they could bow to the scroll.

"Yeah, about that we're not going to the beach!" Hannah said smirking as she ran towards the cliff.

"No, no!" McCoy yelled in realization of what Hannah was talking about. "I hate this, Anne!"

"I know, Bones." Hannah said before jumping off the cliff followed by McCoy, once they landed in the water they quickly took off their robes and swam in their silver swim suit. They quickly swam towards the Enterprise that stayed deep in the water. Once they reached the Enterprise they swam into a hatch and grabbed ahold onto the pole as the water drained from the compartment. Hannah quickly took off her goggles and oxygen mask when the door open revealing Scotty.

"Do you know how ridiculous it is to hide a starship on the bottom of the ocean? We've been down here since last night! The salt water's gonna ruin the…" Scotty said as he continued to ramble.

"Scotty! Where's Spock? Where's my cousin?" Hannah said cutting off Scotty's rant.

Scotty sighed, "He's still in the volcano, Hannah." Hannah quickly ran past Scotty and up towards the bridge followed by Scotty and McCoy.

Once the three of them reached the bridge, Chekov yelled, "Captain on the bridge!"

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock?" Hannah said looking over at Uhura still dressed in her red swim suit.

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact." Uhura said trying to stay strong, Hannah nodded, noticing how frightened Uhura was about Spock's safety.

Hannah reached beside Sulu to talk to Spock, "Spock?"

"I have activated the device, Captain." Spock said through the comm. "When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert!" McCoy said walking to stand next to Hannah.

"Do we have use of the transports?" Hannah asked Chekov.

"Negative, Cap'n." Chekov said looking up.

"Not with these magnetic fields." Sulu said shaking his head.

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it." Hannah said leaving no room for argument.

"Eh, maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer…" Chekov said before Scotty cut in.

"Hold on, wee man!" Scotty yelled walking towards the Hannah and Chekov. "You're talking about an active volcano! Captain, if that thing erupts, I cannot guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

"I don't know if we can maintain that kind of altitude." Sulu said finding another flaw in Chekov's plan.

"Out shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species." Spock said through the comm.

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception." Hannah said closing her eyes in frustration, she didn't want to loose another family member, even if that family member was a stubborn, irritating logical person was Spock.

"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive." Spock said, though deep inside he wanted to violate the Prime Directive, he wants live and be with Uhura, be near his cousin Hannah, and the people upon the Enterprise who had become a second family to him.

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, dammit!" McCoy yelled angrily into the comm.

"Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Spock said though he was touched that they cared that much about him, they needed to follow the rules.

"Spock, we are talking about your life here! I don't want to have to tell your Father about your death." Hannah yelled frustrated with Spock's fascination of following the rules.

"The rule cannot be broken…" Spock said before the comm complete cut out. Uhura raised her hand to her mouth in shock fearing the worse.

"Spock! Uhura, try to get him back online." Hannah said as she held back tears and looked towards the screen with determination as she fought with what she should do as Sulu started to call out the call down of when the device is ready to detonate. "If Spock were here, and I were there…what would he do?" Hannah asked McCoy quietly knowing that he would give her a truthful answer about what her cousin would do.

McCoy sighed, "He'd let you die…" McCoy was right, Spock would let his cousin die even if McCoy fought like hell to try to change his mind. The fact that Spock would let Hannah die angered McCoy, but it was in Spock's nature to be logical and follow the rules.

"Yeah…" Hannah said agreeing before giving the orders to Sulu to get them out of the water so that they could save Spock. She wasn't about to let her only family die because he was too stubborn to break the rules, over the year and half, their relationship had grown stronger, Spock was not only her cousin, but like a brother and he was her best friend. Friends and family don't leave each other behind. If it meant saving Spock's life, Hannah would be more than happy to break the rules.

Hannah and McCoy raced down to the Transporter Room to see if Spock arrived on the ship safely. "Spock!" Hannah yelled as she stopped in front of him worried. "You all right?"

"Captain, you let them see our ship." Spock said looking down at his cousin in shock.

McCoy sighed in annoyance in both Spock and in himself, he let himself worry about Spock for nothing, "He's fine." McCoy grumbled looked at Hannah who chuckled lightly and shook her head in bewilderment.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Uhura said through the comm from the transporter room computer.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Hannah said walking over to the comm.

"Is Commander Spock on board?"

"Safely and soundly and just as annoying." Hannah said seriously but joked near the end.

"Can you please notify Commander Spock that his device has successfully detonated." Uhura said relieved yet annoyed before shutting down the comm.

"Congratulations Spock." Hannah said smiling, not regretting a single decision she made in saving Spock from the volcano and the decision to save Nibiru. "You just saved the world."

"You violated the Prime Directive, Hannah." Spock said wondering why his cousin would break such a rule to save him.

"They saw our ship, so what? You're alive, the planet is safe." Hannah said shrugging as she smiled as she left the transport room to dry off and change into warmer clothes. McCoy followed her out quietly, "You know Bones, I don't regret it. I don't regret my decision in going back for Spock despite that fact that if the roles were switched he would have let me die."

"You know, you're going to get in trouble when you submit the report." McCoy said already getting a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen once they reach Earth.

Hannah turned to McCoy and leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling back slightly and smirked mischievously, "Maybe…" McCoy rolled his eyes nodding to himself that Hannah will most likely get in trouble when they land on Earth, she is Hannah Kirk after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two is finally posted up. Thank you everybody who is following and favorited this story. :D**_

_**A/N: Just a friendly reminder to everybody and to myself, I don't own Star Trek or the characters. I only own the character Hannah Kirk.**_

Chapter Two

As the U.S.S. Enterprise made its voyage back to Earth, Hannah went to her living quarters and changed into her long sleeved captain gold uniform dress with black leggings with black boots, and her light brown hair in its usual loose pony tail. She rolled up her sleeve to see the graze she got from when the natives threw the spear at her and sighed. This means she will have to go down to Med Bay, but at least she will be able to see Bones which brought a smile to her face. Hannah made her way towards med bay to see McCoy sitting at his desk going over reports that he would need to submit, she lightly punched him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Bones." Hannah said smiling when McCoy quickly turned around to glare at her.

"Hey, Anne." McCoy grumbled before giving her a quick kiss and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Hannah rolled up her sleeve and motioned to her upper arm to reveal a graze, "One of the spears the people of Nibiru threw grazed me. Think you can patch me up?"

McCoy placed a gentle hand on her arm and observed the cut to see any signs of poison or infection. "Well I can safely say that there were no poison on the tips of the spears. But yeah, I can patch you up."

"Great. Hop to it." Hannah said moving to sit at one of the medical tables. McCoy laughed and shook his head before getting the equipment to clean the cut and bandage it up. As McCoy began cleaning the cut on Hannah's arm, she looked towards him smiling, "You wanna know something?"

McCoy looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"This cut gave me the excuse to see you in the med bay. The only place I try to avoid occasionally." Hannah said laughing when there was a couple of times she would run away from McCoy when she had to get checked out. Though she's no longer afraid of going into medical facilities, she still like to avoid them just to annoy McCoy.

"Oh yeah? Well despite the reasonings, I'm glad you came to get this checked out. It was on the verge of getting infected. I don't wanna have to explain to Admiral Pike why his surrogate daughter died or lost an arm due to being stubborn and not getting it checked out." McCoy said laughing as he finished up his work and rolled down the sleeve of her captain uniform dress.

Hannah laughed and hopped down the table and gave McCoy a loving kiss, "I have to get back to the bridge. I will see you when we get back to Earth." McCoy smiled and nodded as Hannah left Med Bay, it has been a great year and a half, and a month ago, McCoy was able to propose to Hannah. The day he proposed, he was nervous, but confidant that Hannah would say yes. They had been through a lot since they met nearly five years ago, but now everything was great. He has high hopes for the future, even if Hannah did like running away from him sometimes when it was mandatory to go to the hospital to get a check up. He knew that she only ran because it annoyed him at times, but other times, it brought a smile to his face when he had to go and hunt her down and drag her to the hospital.

When they got to Earth, Hannah submitted her captain's log of what 'happened' on the Class M planet, Nibiru and headed over to her and McCoy's apartment. Hannah walked into the apartment and got ready for bed. She sat in her bed as she looked at a photo album of her family. Hannah smiled as she saw a picture of her and Jim's mug shot from when they were kids. As Hannah laughed remembering that day, McCoy walked into their room with a raised eyebrow. "What are you laughing about, Anne?"

Hannah stopped laughing as McCoy sat beside her in their bed and placed an arm around her, holding her close beside him. Hannah looked down at the pictures, "I was just remembering the day Jim and I got arrested when we were about eleven or twelve years old."

McCoy looked at his fiancé curiously, "You never told me that. What did you two misfits do?" Hannah mumbled something that McCoy couldn't hear, "What was that?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "We were arrested for stealing our babysitter's antique car."

"I sense there is more to the story than just stealing the car."

"Our mother was off planet and we hated the guy she stuck us with. So to get back at him, we stole his car and drove it down the highway. My brother was driving, so when we were being chased by the police, he turned into a restricted area because of cliffs. My dumb brother didn't realize that we were headed right for a cliff. So last minute, he quickly turns the car left and we jumped out onto the ground and we slid to the very edge of the cliff as we heard the car crash. Once we got ourselves away from the edge we were taken into custody. After a long lecture from both the police and our mother, who was finally back home, we had to work in the corn fields as punishment." Hannah said laughing at the end of the story, "I hated corn from that day forward. And technically, it wasn't my fault the car was destroyed. Jim was the one driving and failed to notice the warning signs."

McCoy laughed and shook his head, "You could have told Jim. And you were an accomplice to your brother's schemes. Man, I can only imagine what other messes you and Jim would have gotten into if he were still alive."

"I have no idea, but we would most likely be driving you crazy. You probably wouldn't want to marry me." Hannah said smirking.

"No, I would still want to marry you. I can't stay away from you. Besides, I would probably be dragged into your guy's evil plans." McCoy said rolling his eyes with a smile as he pulled Hannah closer to him and kissed her passionately. Later, early in the morning, Hannah's face was buried in her fiancé's chest when her comm beeped annoyingly. Hannah groaned and tried to ignore it. McCoy shifted and grumbled, "Anne, your comm is beeping."

Hannah sighed as she leaned over to her side of the bed and picked up the comm to read the message stating that Admiral Pike wanted to see both her and Spock at 0700. Which was in an hour. Hannah got out of bed to get ready for the meeting, and twenty minutes later she left a note for McCoy and kissed him softly on his lips before leaving to meet up with Spock. When both cousins made it to Starfleet HQ, Hannah tried to figure out why they were called to see Admiral Pike. "Do you think he called us about the new program?" Hannah asked Spock as they walked towards Pike's office.

"I highly doubt that we would be selected for the new program, Hannah." Spock said looking over at Hannah, shaking his head.

"Then why else would Pike would wanna see us? Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet." Hannah said trying to get Spock to see the possibility of being chosen for the new program. "Who else would they send out?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities." Spock said as they entered the building and towards the elevator.

"Five-year mission. Spock! Think about it, being in space and going to uncharted territories exploring different planets, seeing other lifeforms. It's exciting!" Hannah said smiling towards her cousin excitedly. She knew that if her twin brother, Jim, was still alive that he too would be just as excited at the idea.

When they reached Admiral Pikes' office on time they stood at attention in front of his desk as he began to read from a digital file. "'Uneventful.'" Pike said looking down at the file in his hand.

"Admiral?" Hannah questioned.

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log." Pike said placing down the file on his desk.

"Ah, yes, sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over the details." Hannah said smoothly.

"Tell me more about this volcano." Pike said leaning back in his seat. "Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the entire planet."

"Well, lets hope it doesn't, sir." Hannah said nodding as she stayed at attention not liking where this meeting was going.

"Something tells me it won't." Pike said already knowing full well what happen on the planet.

"Well, sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off, it's been known to happen." Hannah said coming up with an excuse.

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because you had Mr. Spock here detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that has barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of the ocean!" Pike yelled, "That is pretty much how you described it, is it not?"

Hannah looked over at her cousin in shock, "You filed a report?" Hannah asked feeling betrayed Why would he do that to her? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log." Spock looked over at his cousin justifying his actions.

"Yeah, I would have. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to save your life." Hannah said glaring at Spock.

"For which I am immeasurably grateful and the very reason why I felt it was necessary to take responsibility for the actions…" Spock said before he was cut off by Hannah.

"Yeah, take responsibility. Well pointy, it would be really noble if you weren't also throwing me under the bus." Hannah said looking away from Spock, angry and hurt.

"'Pointy'? Is that a derogatory reference to…" Spock looked over at his cousin curiously.

"You bet it is." Hannah said with a fierce glare.

Pike quickly interrupted before the two cousins could start to really argue. "Enough." Pike said staining up holding onto the cane to help him walk. "Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, and not to interfere."

"Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference." Spock said trying to justify his and Hannah's plan on Nibiru.

"That is a technicality." Pike said walking towards the two.

"I am Vulcan, sir. We embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

"I'm expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. For which one are you referring?" Spock said curiously. Hannah wanted to laugh because she knew that this was Spock's way of being a smart-ass. If she wasn't so mad at her cousin, she would pat him on the back and give him a high-five.

"Out." Pike said to Spock who looked towards him confused, "You're dismissed Commander Spock." Spock nodded and looked towards his cousin who quickly looked away from him, Spock inwardly sighed and left the room quietly. Pike ran a hand over his face before looking over at his surrogate daughter, "Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass you are, Hannah?"

"I think so, sir, according to all the adults that came and went in my life over the years." Hannah said looking at the wall before her.

"Then tell me what you did wrong. What is the lesson to be learned?"

"To never trust a Vulcan, family or not." Hannah said without thinking.

"See, you can't even answer the question. You lied on an official report, Hannah. You think the rules don't apply to you 'cause you disagree with them." Pike said walking towards Hannah.

"Isn't that why you talked me into following through with my promise to Jim and had me sign up in the first place?" Hannah said curiously, "You gave me your ship."

"I gave you my ship, Hannah, because I saw greatness in you. And now, after a year and a half, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility." Pike said as he sighed softly wondering when Hannah was going to start acting like a responsible captain.

Hannah turned around to face Pike, "What was I supposed to do, let Spock die in the volcano along with the planet's citizens?"

"You're missing the point, Hannah."

"I don't think I am, sir. What would you have done, if you were in my place?"

"For starters, I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed."

"Who's to say it was Nibiru's destiny to die? If we could do something about it, we should help them. I don't regret it, sir. I don't regret saving the planet and exposing the Enterprise to the citizens so that I could save Spock." Hannah said seriously. "And so far I haven't lost one crew members since I assumed command of the Enterprise."

"Thats where your problem is, Miss Kirk. You think you're infallible! You think you can't make a mistake. It's becoming a pattern with you! The rules are for other people."

"Some should be." Hannah mumbled.

"And what's worse is that you use blind luck to justify your playing God!" Pike yelled towards Hannah who stood there quietly, absorbing what Pike was telling her. After a few moments of silence, Pike spoke up again, "Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus' attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. I can't protect you. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point."

Hannah looked towards Pike shocked, knowing what he was about to say, "Sir..."

"They've taken the Enterprise away from you, Hannah. They're sending you back to the academy." Pike said quietly as Hannah stood still in shock trying to wrap her head around whats going on.

"Admiral, listen… I can justify…"

"No, I'm not going to listen. Why should I listen? I'm not going to. You never listened to anybody but yourself." Pike said with his voice getting louder due to the fact that Hannah was talking over him trying to justify herself. "You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for anything, and you sure as hell don't respect the chair. You want to know why? Because you aren't ready for it yet."

Hannah looked towards Pike before looking away knowing that what Pike was saying was true, maybe he's right, maybe she isn't ready to be Captain. Maybe she isn't even cut out to be in Starfleet in the first place. At first, all she was doing was following through with her promise to her brother and joined Starfleet, but somewhere along the way she grew to love being here, being apart of something. She can't imagine not being in Starfleet and to know that she will have to go back to the academy, it felt as if they were kicking her out. After she was dismissed, she numbly said goodbye and slowly made her way towards her and McCoy's apartment. When she got home, McCoy was already about to leave for work. "I lost my ship." Hannah said when she saw McCoy.

"What? How?" McCoy asked putting his bag back down and stood in front of Hannah.

"I didn't submit a truthful report and Spock did,…long story short, saving the planet and Spock's life came back and stabbed me in the back." Hannah said feeling angry, angry at Spock, at herself and Admiral Marcus and Pike who wouldn't hear what she had to say. "I'm sorry, Bones…you're going to be late for work. I will see you tomorrow after your shift." Hannah said moving away from the door knowing that McCoy had a long shift ahead of him.

McCoy sighed and pulled Hannah towards him and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be all right, Anne. You'll see. I will call you later and we can talk about it." Hannah nodded as McCoy kissed her good-bye and walked out the door leaving Hannah unsure of what she should do.

Hannah changed into comfortable jeans, combat boots, black and white striped shirt as she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling and staring off into space. Before she knew it, she dozed off for a few hours and when she woke up she noticed that it already dark outside. Hannah sat up and sighed as she wished she could just erase the events of the whole day. Grabbing her grey jacket and putting it on, she made her way down to the bar that was a couple of blocks away. She went inside the bar and sat down in front of the busy bar tender ordering a scotch. If there was one thing that could lighten up her dark mood it was scotch. Just as she was about to order another scotch, Pike plopped down onto the seat next to her. Hannah sighed and looked down at the wooden table. "How did you find me?" Hannah asked depressed.

"I know you better than you think I do, Hannah." Pike said looking down at his surrogate daughter. "Remember the first time we met? It was in a place similar to this. You got into a fight with these two huge men because they were harassing another woman. You got your ass handed to you."

Hannah scoffed denying, "No I didn't…"

Pike laughed, "Yeah, you did. It was an awesome fight and you stood up for someone. By the time I got there, you were on the floor drooling."

Hannah laughed, "Yeah, yeah. It was a good fight and most certainly wasn't my last."

"'A good fight.' I think that's your problem right there." Pike said nodding before looking over at Hannah who stared at the table. "They gave the Enterprise back to me."

Hannah saddened but looked on the bright side, at least the Enterprise of a worthy Captain, she sighed before looking up at Pike, "Congratulations. Word of advice, watch your back with that First Officer. He will most likely stab you in the back with his pointy ears."

"Spock isn't my First Officer, he's been transferred to U.S.S. Bradbury. You're going to be my First Officer." Pike said smiling lightly.

"Really?" Hannah said as her mood lightened slightly at the thought of working with her surrogate father.

"Yeah, Marcus took some convincing though. But you know, I can make a pretty good case. You're proof of that, I convinced you to join Starfleet."

Hannah rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "What did you tell him?"

"The truth." Pike said to Hannah seriously, "That I believe in you. That if anybody deserved a second chance, it was you, Miss Hannah Kirk."

Hannah looked away as she felt her eyes get teary and smiled, "Thank you, I uh…I don't know what to say."

"That's a first. It's going to be okay, kid." Pike said smiling as he pulled Hannah into a fatherly hug. "So, have you and Doctor McCoy chosen a date for the big day?"

Hannah blushed slightly at the mention of her future wedding shaking her head as she pulled away from the hug. "No, we haven't discussed it yet. You will be the first person to know. Speaking of which, I have a question for you."

Pike nodded, "What is your question?"

Hannah smiled, "I was wondering if you would do the honor of giving me away. You're the closest person I have to a father."

Pike smiled as his eyes started to water, "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle and give you away. Doctor McCoy is a lucky man to have you, Hannah."

Hannah scoffed, "More like I'm lucky to have him. He's sticking around."

Before Pike got the chance to say something, his comm began to beep. He pulled out the communicator and read the message, "'Emergency session, Daystrom.' Thats us."

Hannah looked over at Pike curiously before nodding, "Yeah."

Pike patted Hannah on the shoulder, "Suit up."

Hannah smiled to herself as she quickly made her way home to change back into her grey uniform before she headed to Starfleet HQ. On her way to HQ, she sent a quick message to McCoy before turning off her communicator. She entered the building straightening her grey skirt and jacket before entering the lift. "Captain." Spock said as he caught up with his cousin.

"Not anymore, Spock. Its First Officer." Hannah said pressing a button on the lift and placing her hands in front of her. "I was demoted and you were reassigned."

"It is most fortunate that the consequences were not more severe." Spock said staring at his cousin curiously and grateful.

"Are you kidding me?" Hannah muttered to herself.

All day Spock felt guilty for, metaphorically, pushing Hannah under the bus. "Captain, it was never my intention…"

"Its not Captain." Hannah interrupted Spock before turning to face him. "I saved your life and you wrote a report. With that happening, I lost my ship."

Hannah walked out of the elevator once the doors opened. Spock quickly followed, "Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report."

"I know, I'm highly familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules." Hannah said before stopping outside of the meeting room. "But I can't do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab them in the back." Hannah didn't only save Spock just because he was her cousin, he was her friend and brother and she protects her friends and family at all costs, she just can't fully understand why Spock would betray her like that.

"You know that Vulcans cannot lie." Spock said reminding his cousin.

"Then I'm talking to the human part of you, Spock. Can you understand why I went back for you?" Hannah asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Commander Spock?" Captain Abbot asked towards Spock interrupting the conversation between the two cousins. "Frank Abbot, U.S.S. Bradbury. Guess you're with me."

Spock glanced at Hannah before glancing over at his new captain. "Yes, Captain."

Once Abbot walked away, Hannah and Spock stared at each other for a few moments, Hannah looked away before looking back at Spock smiling lightly, "Spock, the truth is, is that I'm going to miss you. I'm even going to miss hearing you giving me percentages of how things might end up." Spock stared at Hannah about to say something before closing it and wiped all emotion away from his face. Hannah let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes before walking into the room to stand next to Admiral Pike.

"Thank you for convening on such short notice." Admiral Marcus said as he walked into the room and towards his seat. "Be seated. By now, some of you have heard what happened in London." The lights in the room went dark as the monitor screens in front of each Captain and First Officer turned on. "The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man." Marcus said puling up a picture of a man on each screen. Hannah looked at the picture known as John Harrison, she had to admit, he was good looking, except for the fact that he holds an evil expression.

"Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. He is the man responsible for this act against London. For reasons unknown, Harrison has declared a one-man war against Starfleet. Under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. All of you here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. In the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down to the ground. This is a manhunt, let's get to work." Admiral Marcus said to all Captains and First Officers around him.

As Marcus continued talking, Hannah shared a quick glance over at her cousin from across the room before looking down at her screen to see the wreckage caused by the blast. Hannah frowned when she zoomed in the picture to try to see what John Harrison was carrying, she looked over to Pike on her left and whispered, "What's in the bag?"

"Not now, Hannah." Pike whispered, turning his attention to his First Officer.

"Doesn't it seem odd though? That he would target an archive? It's equivalent to bombing a library." Hannah whispered back trying to figure out why Harrison would do that.

"Chris? Everything all right over there?" Admiral Marcus asked towards Pike.

"Yes, sir. Miss Kirk is just acclimating her new role as First Officer."

"You got something to say, then say it Miss Kirk. Tomorrow is too late." Marcus said looking over at Hannah.

Hannah sighed and looked around before sitting up straight, "I'm fine. My apologies, sir."

Spock looked over at his cousin curiously as Marcus was starting to get slightly annoyed, "Spit it out, girl. Don't be shy."

Hannah nodded, "Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could only be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Miss Kirk?" Marcus asked leaning back in his seat looking over at Hannah.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather Captains and First Officers at Starfleet HQ, right here in this room." Hannah said eyes widening in realization and standing up when a bright red light shined into the room. Hannah observed the space craft outside the window before turning back to the people of the room and shouted, "Clear the room!"

As soon as Hannah yelled that, the ship outside started to fire inside the room causing everybody to fall to the ground and try to exit the room. Some were shot and Hannah fell to the ground trying to figure out what to do as she tried to find cover. Pike hid as best he could behind the table legs yelling into his communicator, "We need an air defense team! Daystrom Conference Room!"

As glass flew every where Hannah looked towards the room entrance as people entered with guns shoot out the window to take down their target. Hannah saw a gun laying on the ground, so she stood up and ran over to hit, dodging the best she could to not get shot. Due to the adrenaline she could hardly feel the cuts and scrapes she got from the glass as she made her way into the hall and hiding behind the wall before she moved in front of the window to take a shot causing all the glass to fly everywhere. After a couple of minutes of shooting, Hannah observed the ship and looked behind her to get the water hose getting as much as she could so that she could tie it around the gun. She tossed the gun towards the ship causing it to get sucked into the vent, Hannah ducked down as the water hose pulled a part of the wall towards the ship. Once it passed her, she stood up and saw John Harrison staring at her with intense and piercing blue eyes before warping away as the ship fell down towards the ground. Hannah's eyes followed the fallen ship fall and crashing towards the ground.

ST

McCoy was doing his rounds when he saw Uhura run towards him in a panic. "Uhura? What's wrong?" McCoy asked concerned to the young women who had tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear?" Uhura managed to say.

"Did I hear what?" McCoy asked confused, he just got out of surgery so he was cut off from the outside world.

"There has been an attack at Starfleet Head Quarters. The target was the Daystrom Conference Room. Spock and Hannah are there." Uhura said feeling tears come in her eyes again when she thought about her boyfriend and best friend.

McCoy stared at Uhura in shock before quickly pulling out his comm to try to get ahold of his fiancé, he knew that when Hannah was in a meeting she had the tendency to turn off her communicator, but now he just wanted to know if she was alive. He tried contacting her with no luck, "Hannah's not answering." McCoy said trying to stay calm. "Are they still being attacked?"

"No, now they are just looking for survivors and to see if the attacker is still alive when the ship went down." Uhura said wiping her eyes. Before anything else could be said, people were being pushed into the emergency room, just by staring at the patients uniforms, they could tell that they were from the meeting. "I'm confident that Spock and Hannah are alive, but I'm just worried and scared for them. I will message you if I hear from them."

"Yeah, I will do the same." McCoy said before rushing over to help the other doctors but not before doing a quick scan to make sure that Hannah wasn't laying on a gurney injured or worse…dead. He could only hope and pray that she is all right.

ST

Hannah quickly made her way back into the room to look for Pike and Spock, she fell to her bloody knees when she saw Pike's lifeless body on the ground near Spock. Hannah felt tears falling down her face as placed her bloody hand on her surrogate father's shoulder. Just an hour and a half ago, they were at the bar talking about him giving her away and now her father was dead. Pike had always been there for her over the years, she would always go to him for advice, advice about decisions that involved her crew and even about her relationship with McCoy. Pike was her father and now…he joined the rest of the family members that left her. Hannah leaned over and hugged the dead body before sitting up trying to stop her tears, she shakily stood up and placed a hand on Spock's shoulder. She walked over towards the empty window looking down towards where the ship had fallen wanting nothing more that just to find the man responsible and beat the crap out of him as she felt anger and rage go through her like a fiery storm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody! Despite the fact that I haven't gotten a single review on this story, I know people are reading it and liking it. Thank you everybody who is following and who favorited this story. It really means a lot. **_

_**A/N: Like always, I don't own Star Trek. Just the character, Hannah Kirk.**_

Chapter Three

After getting briefly checked out by the paramedics and ignoring their insistence to go to the hospital, Hannah walked away and changed into a black sweater,still wearing her uniform skirt, before she made her way towards Pike's office and sat by the window looking out, grieving over the loss of her surrogate father. She knew that McCoy had tried to contact her, to see if she was all right and to notify her that she needed to go to the hospital to get checked out, but she wasn't in the mood to be around or to talk to anyone. Hannah thought about her deceased family, feeling sadden at the fact that they just left her all alone. Who will leave her next, Bones or Spock? Hannah sighed when her comm started to ring, she reached over and saw that it was Spock, she pressed a button and answered, "What?"

"Commander, Mr. Scott has found something amongst the wreckage of Harrison's ship. Mr. Scott wants to see us right away." Spock said through the comm.

"I'll be right there." Hannah said closing her communicator and running out the door, immediately spotting Spock a distance away. Once she reached him, they both ran to where Scotty was in the court yard.

"Captain! I found this in the crashed jumpship." Scotty said holding something up towards Hannah. "This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked looking over the big device.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device." Scotty explained.

Hannah nodded, "Can we figure out where Harrison went?"

"Yeah, its the one place where we just cannot go." Scotty said grimly as he pointed towards the coordinates. Hannah stared at the coordinates as she felt a burst of anger bubble in her chest before looking over at Spock.

"Spock, we need to go see Admiral Marcus." Hannah said walking away from Scotty causing Spock to quickly follow. They entered the building to see Marcus talking to a group of other Admirals and Captains. "Admiral Marcus. Harrison isn't on Earth. He's on Kronos. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

Marcus looked towards Hannah and Spock before telling the group of Admirals and Captains to give them a minute. He looked back towards Hannah and Spock, motioning them to follow him. "So Kronos. He's gone to the Klingon home world. Is he defecting?"

"We're not sure, Admiral." Hannah said unsure.

"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, its a region uninhabited for decades." Sock informed.

"He has to be hiding there." Hannah said hurriedly. "He knows that if we even go near Klingon space, it would start a war. Now, Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir."

"All-out war with the Kilingons is inevitable, Miss Kirk. It has already begun. Since we first learned about their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way." Marcus said looking away from the two before turning back, "London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section 31. They were developing defense technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us had. Harrison was one of our top agents."

Hannah scoffed and shook her head, "Yeah, well, now he's a wanted fugitive and I want to take him out." Hannah knew that the right thing to do, is to arrest Harrison and give him a fair trial, but after what he had done to the people of London, and to Starfleet HQ, the death of her surrogate father. All fairness is out the door. She want to have payback, revenge.

"Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest." Marcus said leaning against his chair admiring Hannah's dedication to Starfleet, and the anger and rage that was flashing across her eyes. Hannah's eyes softened at the mention of Pike as Marcus continued, "You should have heard him defend you. I heard about your promise to your brother, Pike was the one to convince you to keep the promise and join Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir, he was." Hannah said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Did Pike ever tell you who talked him into joining Starfleet?" Marcus asked as Hannah shook her head. Marcus sighed, "His death is on me. And yours can't be."

Hannah looked towards Marcus with a hard gaze, "Sir, please. All I…"

Marcus cut off Hannah as he spoke to Spock, "Mr. Spock, you said the province where Harrison is currently hiding at is uninhabited?"

"Yes, sir." Spock said nodding.

Marcus stayed silent inwardly smirking before pulling up an image of a torpedo, "As part of our defensive strategy, 31 developed a new photon torpedo. Long-range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take Harrison out. I want you to park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire and you kill him. Then you haul ass out of there."

Hannah looked towards the display thinking over the plan before looking towards Admiral Marcus seriously, "Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my First Officer."

Spock looked towards his cousin in shock and grateful as Marcus nodded and agreed. Spock and Hannah went their own way once they were told to depart in one hour. Hannah looked down at her communicator seeing that Bones had once again messaged to remind her that she needed to get checked out before heading to the hangar. She shook her head and tucked away the communicator before heading over to her apartment quickly to change. Hannah grabbed her Captain uniform dress and black leggings before heading to the restroom to change and to tend to her cuts and scrapes. She sighed as she saw that glass was still imbedded into the skin on her knees, she grabbed some tweezers and rubbing alcohol and began to tend to her legs. After fifteen minutes of taking care of her legs, she quickly bandaged it up and changed into her uniform and pulling over her travel jumpsuit over her uniform, leaving her hair in a loose pony tail before heading towards the shuttle hangar.

As Hannah made her way towards the hangar, ignoring the pain on her hands and knees, she thought about Admiral Pike. She was angry with herself, she was angry that she disappointed Pike with her actions as Captain, even though she doesn't regret it, she just wished that she made Pike proud. Now he was dead not knowing how grateful she was towards him and how she wanted to make him proud. Pike was the father she never had, and he was gone and she never felt more alone. Who else could she go to for advice? Hannah made it to the hangar glaring forward lost in thought but before she could enter inside, McCoy grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Anne, thank God, you're all right." McCoy said softly but grumpy as he pulled her into a comforting hug, he sighed when he saw the state of her hands and he could only assume that her knees and arms were in the same condition. When he heard what happened at HQ, he feared the worst, especially when Hannah never contacted him back. If it wasn't for the fact that Uhura told him that Hannah and Spock were all right and alive, he would have gone crazy even more. Hannah pulled away from her fiancé's hug and looked up at him not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Where were you?"

"For what?" Hannah said grumpily wanting to get away but soon felt a pang of guilt at what she was unconsciously doing, she was pushing the one person she cares for most away…again.

"You know what, Anne. Your medical exam. Ten hours ago, you were in a God damn firefight. Now it's my duty as ship's head medical examiner and as the man who loves you to see if you are all right. You can't just ignore medical advice from paramedics. I know you."

"I'm fine!" Hannah snapped angrily, before sighing sadly as she ran a hand through her bangs, "I'm fine, Bones…I promise…"

"The hell you are. I heard about what happened to Pike, I know you must be hurting right now both emotionally and physically." McCoy said taking Hannah's cut up hands gently in his. "Judging by your hands, you must have gotten cut up by glass. I'm assuming your arms and knees are in the same condition."

"I took care of them at home." Hannah said pulling her hands back before starting head inside the hangar to go towards the designated shuttle as she whispered loud enough for McCoy to hear, "I'm fine…"

As Hannah left McCoy's sight, he looked towards the direction where Hannah left sadly, he knew, he knew that Hannah was pulling away from him again. McCoy knew that Hannah was grieving and was angry, he also knew that he couldn't do anything about it other than just be there for her when she needs him. McCoy sighed shifting his medical supply box before hurrying after Hannah.

Hannah entered the shuttle followed by McCoy, as Hannah sat down next to Spock leaving a space between them empty she asked, "Status report, Mr. Spock."

Spock looked towards his cousin curiously, normally Hannah just referred to him by his name, never placing a 'Mr.' before it. But now, it seems as if Hannah is starting to just remain in her role as Captain and nothing else. "The Enterprise should be ready for launch by the time we arrive."

"Good, thats good." Hannah said grabbing a data file and looking over it. McCoy sat in the middle chair a row behind her and began to scan her with the tricorder. Hannah paid no mind to her fiancé, not caring that he was checking her vitals as she continued reading.

"Captain, I wish to thank you for requesting my reinstatement as your First Officer." Spock said looking over at his cousin grateful.

Hannah looked up towards Spock, smiling, "You're welcome, Spock."

"As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

McCoy who had been listening silently looked towards Spock curiously as Hannah gave a slight scoff and gave Spock a tight forced smile, "Of course it is…you wouldn't be Spock if you didn't."

"Weren't you the one to tell me once that it was a good thing to question the rules when you feel that it's wrong when it comes to a situation?" Spock asked raising an eye brow, Hannah grudgingly nodded remembering giving Spock the same speech that she had given Bones a little over a year ago, before Spock continued, "There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man too die without a trial, something that you and Admiral Marcus are currently forgetting." Hannah looked down avoiding Spock's gaze. "Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon home world goes against…"

McCoy looked a Hannah and Spock in shock, as Hannah looked towards Spock with a slight glare, "You yourself said that the area is uninhabited, so there will really be only one casualty. And it case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

McCoy stopped scanning Hannah as he leaned forward and asked the two cousins, "Wait a damn minute. We're going to be firing torpedoes at the Klingons?"

Ignoring the doctor, Spock continued to speak, "Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong."

McCoy sighed and continued examining Hannah knowing that his question was going to be ignored. Hannah felt extremely irritated and angry as she snapped, "Regulations aside, Spock, pulling your Vulcan ass out of a volcano was morally right. I didn't win any points for that, did I?"

"Anne, you need to calm down." McCoy ordered worriedly from behind her as he read the readings from his medical equipment.

Ignoring McCoy, Hannah looked away from her data pad once more, "I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a Vulcan robot!"

"Reverting to name-calling and snapping suggests that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid." Spock said nodding to himself.

"I wasn't asking for your damn opinion." Hannah said with an angry glare as McCoy placed a medical equipment on her face. "Bones, get that medical thing off my face or so help me…"

McCoy glared at his fiancé but doing what he was told. Spock frowned, "Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

Hannah grumbled to herself grumpily before she heard her name being called. Before Hannah and Spock, a blonde haired woman stood before them with a polite smile. "Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus." Handing Hannah a data pad, she continued talking, "These are my transfer orders."

Hannah forced a polite smile as she took the data pad. Spock looked towards his cousin confused, "You requested an additional science officer."

Hannah scoffed, "I wished I had." Looking at the data pad info she read out loud, "'Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Doctorate in applied physics specializing in advanced weaponry.'" Hannah trailed off wondering if Wallace being here was a coincidence or not, McCoy leaned forward to read the data pad for himself curiously.

"Impressive credentials" Spock said genuinely.

"Thank you." Wallace said slightly hesitant.

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise." Spock said looking over at Hannah.

Hannah sighed annoyed as she handed Carol Wallace back her data pad before looking over at Spock, "Yet, the more the merrier." Hannah then looked over at Wallace and genuinely smiled, "Please, take a seat, Doctor."

Carol Wallace smiled at her potential new friend as she took a seat, "Thank you, Captain."

"Shuttle crew, standby for lift-off." The pilot from the front shouted as the shuttle flew away from the hangar and towards the Enterprise that laid docked at the Space Station.

As the shuttle flew quickly towards the station, Hannah signed documents as the crew sat in silence. Hannah internally sighed as she leaned her head back against the head rest thinking about recent events. She also thought about what Spock had said to her and he was right. John Harrison deserved a trial, not immediate death on a planet that could start a war with the Klingons. Hannah also knew that she shouldn't be pushing one of the most important person in her life away. Why must she be so stubborn? As the shuttle flew into the hangar in the Enterprise, Hannah made her way towards Scotty to check on the torpedoes.

Scotty walked around the torpedoes yelling, "No! I will not be signing anything! So get these bloody things off my ship!" Scotty smiled relieved when he saw his friend, the Captain walking towards him. "Oh good, Captain Hannah!"

"Is there a problem, Scotty?" Hannah said stopping beside the torpedo and looked towards Scotty who looked aggravated. Spock, McCoy and Carol Wallace observed the torpedo in front of them curiously.

"Aye, Captain. I was just explaining to this stubborn gentleman that I cannot authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them." Scotty said crossing his arms.

"Mr. Scott raises yet another valid point…" Spock said before he was cut off.

"Mr. Spock, report to the bridge." Hannah said in an authoritative tone as she handed a binder towards Spock to take.

Spock nodded annoyed as he took the binder from his cousin, "Captain."

As Spock walked away Hannah looked over to Scotty as McCoy curiously observed the issue before him. Hannah sighed as she decided to speak to Scotty as Captain, "Mr. Scott I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, Captain, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannot detect the type of fuel that is in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's bloody shielded. Now, I've been asking very politely for the specifications, but he said…" Scotty sad pointing towards the man behind him to fill in.

"It's classified." The man said slowly getting impatient.

"It's classified." Scotty repeated. "So I calmly said, 'No specs, no signature!'"

"Captain!" Sulu yelled from above them. "Flight check's complete. We are good to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu." Hannah yelled back before turning her attention back towards Scotty.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Captain Hannah. I have a warp core to prime." Scotty said walking away has he yelled towards his friend to get down from sitting on the torpedo.

McCoy walked to stand beside Hannah showing her the data pad. "Anne, your vitals are way off." McCoy said gently grasping Hannah's hand concerned.

Hannah sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She opened her eyes and gently squeezed McCoy's hand, "Report to the Med Bay, Doctor McCoy. Scotty!"

McCoy sighed irritated as he watched Hannah run off, McCoy stalked towards Med Bay concerned for Hannah. She's under a lot of stress due to recent events and now even more so with Scotty refusing to sign for the torpedoes. McCoy wishes that everything will go back to normal before all this drama came up. He fears that Hannah is slowly changing and he isn't sure if it was a good change.

Hannah reached Scotty, "I need you to approve those weapons."

Scotty pointed towards the warp core, "Do you know what this is, Hannah?"

"Yes, it's a warp core." Hannah said annoyed not knowing where Scotty was going with this.

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen." Scotty said as Hannah ran a hand through her side bangs, "A subtle shift in a magnetic output from say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill everyone in this ship." Scotty's little friend stood beside him looking between Scotty and Hannah. "Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw!"

Hannah glared at Scotty, "And what was the first straw?"

"What was the…" Scotty said shaking his head, "There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet stealing my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy! Where do you think he got it from?"

Hannah snapped, "We have our orders, Scotty! And we have to follow them."

"That's what scares me, Hannah. And since when are you the one to follow the rules down to the 't'?" Scotty asked his friend.

"Since the last time I didn't follow the rules completely, I lost my ship and was about to be shipped back to the academy." Hannah said glaring.

"Look, this is clearly a military operation." Scotty said as Hannah shifted annoyed, "Is that what we are now, Hannah? I though we were explorers?"

Hannah glared fiercely at Scotty loosing all sense of humor and patients with Scotty refusing to sign for the torpedoes. "Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order."

"Right, well, you leave me no choice, Captain, but to to resign my duties." Scotty said nodding, he stands his decision in not signing for the torpedoes.

"Come on, Scotty. You don't mean that." Hannah said looking at Scotty hoping that he wasn't serious.

"You're giving me no choice, Hannah. I will not stand by…"

"You're not giving me much of a choice, Scotty! Will you just make an exception and sign…"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?" Scotty yelled.

"I do!" Hannah yelled back glaring fiercely before softening her gaze as Scotty looked at his friend in shock, "I do. You are relieved, Mr. Scott."

Scotty nodded sadly before looking towards Hannah seriously, "Hannah, for the love of God and all that's good in this universe, do not use those torpedoes." Hannah just stared at her friend as he handed her his data pad before walking away. Scotty stopped suddenly and looked towards his small alien friend who slowly handed Hannah his own data pad before following Scotty off the Enterprise. Hannah looked down sadly before making her way back over to the torpedoes to sign for them herself. After that was done Hannah went over to an empty room to take the travel jumpsuit off of her captain uniform dress. She smoothed out the skirt part and tugged down the long sleeves as she made her way towards the turbo lift to head up to the bridge.

"Captain Hannah! I'm sorry about Admiral Pike, I know he was like a father to you." Uhura said walking with her friend towards the lift.

"We all are." Hannah said trying to stay strong.

"Are you okay?" Uhura asked concerned, she knew from Leonard McCoy that Hannah has a habit of pushing people away when she was hurt emotionally.

"I'm fine, thank you, Lieutenant Uhura." Hannah said as they entered the lift. As the door closed Hannah sighed and stepped away from the captain act as she leaned against the wall of the lift.

"Actually, Uhura…Scotty just quit." Hannah said as she ran her hand through her bangs, a habit she obtained over the years whenever she is frustrated, annoyed and sad. Uhura glanced over at her friend in shock. "I'm pushing Bones away and Spock, your boyfriend, keeps second-guesses me every chance he gets." Hannah glanced over at Uhura who looked away. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. It's just that sometimes I want to rip the stupid bangs off his head. Even as kids, Spock used to second guess me on what to play or whatever mischief we would accidentally get into. I don't know, maybe it's me. I…"

"It's not you, Hannah." Uhura said cutting off Hannah. Hannah looked over at Uhura questionably.

"It's not?" Hannah asked hesitantly before she raised an eyebrow and asked shocked, "Wait, are you two…are you two fighting?"

"I rather not talk about it, Hannah." Uhura said to her friend.

"Oh my God, what is that even like? The only time I see him fighting, it's with me. But I never pictured Spock actually fighting with anyone, especially you." Hannah said fully turning to face Uhura. Before Uhura had a chance to respond, the turbo lift doors opened. Both friends looked towards the opening doors to see Spock looking between the two females curiously, observing that both appeared to be angry but not at each other. Uhura lifted her head up and walked past Spock without a second glance. Hannah followed her out and made her way towards the Captain chair, stopping briefly to make a sarcastic comment to Spock, "Your ears burning?"

Spock's gaze followed his girlfriend before looking towards Hannah curious about her comment. Sometimes, Spock just can't understand women. Hannah walked towards Chekov getting an idea and stood before him, "Mr. Chekov. You've been shadowing Mr. Scott, correct? And you are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

Chekov glanced at Hannah wondering where she was going with this. "Affirmative, Hannah." One of the things that Chekov appreciated about his friend and Captain, was that she doesn't second guess his suggestions due to his age. Hannah appreciated and valued his opinion and knowledge.

"Good, good. You are my new Chief. Go put on a red shirt." Hannah said patting Chekov's back supportive. Chekov stared at Hannah in shock, apparently she also trusted him with a big job.

"Aye, Captain." Chekov said to himself as Hannah went to sit down in the Captain chair. Chekov stood up and headed towards the turbo lift and headed down to the engineering room.

Hannah nodded towards Sulu, "Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu nodded and followed his order, "Yes, Captain."

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a shipwide channel." Hannah commanded from the captain chair. Once Uhura started what she was ordered, Hannah spoke into the comm to speak to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, how are we looking down there?"

Chekov's voice came through, "All systems nominal, Captain."

"Copy that, Mr. Chekov." Hannah said.

"Warp available at your command."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Hannah said before talking to Sulu, "All right, let's ride."

"Yes, Captain." Sulu said maneuvering the ship and going into warp.

Uhura flipped a couple of switches and looked over at Hannah, "Channel open, Captain."

Hannah nodded and started talking to the whole ship, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go." Down in the Med Bay, McCoy stared at the speaker with a sad frown as he rose an eyebrow as he heard Hannah say that they were on their way now. "Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingin Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war."

Hannah stopped talking as she turned to face her cousin, Spock, thinking about what he was telling her in the shuttle knowing that he was right and that she should follow his suggestion, "I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can far judgment for his actions." Hannah sighed, "All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

Spock stood up and went over to his cousin, proud in his own Vulcan way that Hannah followed his advice, "Captain Hannah, I believe you have made the right decision." Hannah looked up at Spock who continued to speak, "If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

Hannah raised an eyebrow unbelieving, "You? Happy? Really?"

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey and idea." Spock said giving a hint of a smile down at his cousin.

Hannah returned the light smile and nodded, "Thank you, Spock."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thank you to those who are following, favorited and reviewed this story. :)**_

_**A/N: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters, except for Hannah Kirk.**_

Chapter Four

Down in the Engineering room, Spock walked towards Carol Wallace who was currently examining a torpedo curiously. Carol looked up from her work when she got the sense of someone staring at her and looked over her shoulder to see Spock standing there. Completely turning around, she faced him as she gave him a smile, "Commander Spock. You startled me."

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Spock questioned as he looked at Carol curiously.

"Verifying that the torpedo's internal…"

"You misunderstand. What are you doing aboard the Enterprise? There is no record of a Carol Wallace ever being assigned to the Enterprise."

Carol tried to keep the shock of being found out under control, "Really? That must be a mistake."

"My conclusion as well, Dr. Marcus." Spock said as Carol's smile fell off from her pale face. "Except that you have lied about your identity. Wallace is the surname of your mother. So I can only assume the Admiral is your father."

Carol walked towards Spock pleading, "Mr. Spock. I am aware that I have no right to ask this of you. But please, my father cannot know that I'm here…" Carol said before being knocked down to the ground.

Up in the bridge a few minutes before everyone was pushed forward, Hannah was talking with McCoy from behind the captain chair. "Bones, I'm fine, really they're just minor scrapes." Hannah said reassuring McCoy that her injuries from the attack at HQ were fine.

"Still, I would feel better if I take a look at them, besides your vitals were way off." McCoy argued in a gruff voice trying to keep his patience.

As Hannah as about to reply, everybody on the bridge were shoved forward due to the force of the ship stopping, McCoy quickly grabbed ahold of the railing and Hannah to ensure that she didn't fall and hurt herself. Hannah quickly stumbled out of McCoy's arms and made her way towards Sulu who spoke up, "Captain, Engineering manually dropped us out of warp."

Hannah quickly pressed a button to talk to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"Sorry, Captain, I don't know what happened!" Chekov said running around in the engineering room trying to figure out what happened. "The core overheated so I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need to find it. I'm sorry, Captain."

Hannah cursed as she shut off the communication. "Mr. Sulu, time to our destination."

"Twenty minutes, Captain." Sulu said shaking his head. "Captain, that's twenty minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

Hannah nodded before turning around, "All right. I guess we better hop to it." She looked towards Uhura and McCoy, "Where's Spock?"

"Here, Hannah." Spock said walking into the bridge.

"You're coming with me to Kronos." Hannah said seriously to Spock avoiding looking at McCoy's concerned face at the mention of going to Kronos. "Lieutenant Uhura, how is your Klingon?"

"Rusty, but it's good." Uhura said confidently standing up straight.

"Great, you're coming too." Hannah said, but paused looking back and forth at the couple knowing that the two are currently in a fight and asked hesitantly, "This isn't going to be a problem, is it? You two working together?"

"Absolutely not, Captain." Uhura said turning away after she glared at Spock.

Spock looked at his cousin confused, "Uncertain."

Hannah looked even more hesitant before she closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay." Spock nodded and left the bridge.

McCoy looked quickly at Spock's retreating form before looking over at Hannah and walking towards her. "Anne, you're not serious about actually going down there, are you? I don't think its the wisest idea you have. You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire!"

Hannah knew where McCoy was getting at, if something went wrong down at Kronos, they won't be able to warp out of danger. Hannah kept her gaze on McCoy as she reached over on the armrest of the captain chair and spoke to Chekov, "I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back from Kronos."

"A-Aye, Captain. I will do my best." Chekov said before closing his communicator.

Hannah smiled confidently at McCoy before turning towards Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a target comm burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big live torpedoes pointing at his head if he doesn't play nice, and that you're not afraid to use them." Sulu looked toward Hannah uncertain. "Problem?"

"No, Captain, it's just that…I never sat at the chair before." Sulu said looking towards Hannah.

"You'll do fine." Hannah said confidently at the pilot. Hannah walked towards the lift when McCoy pulled her to a stop.

"Anne, wait!" McCoy said grasping Hannah's arm but quickly letting go when he saw her flinch in pain. "You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu is a good man, but he is no captain. He's not you."

"You need to have more confidence in the guy because for the next two hours, Sulu is the captain. Just…keep an eye on him." Hannah said quickly kissing McCoy's cheek ready to walk away to change into different clothes before quickly looking back at her fiancé, "And enough with the metaphors, will yeah? That's an order." McCoy rolled his eyes and followed her out.

"Anne, please be careful will yeah?" McCoy said softly as he placed both hands on the side of Hannah's slightly bruised face gently as his thumb brushed over a small bruise softly. Hannah placed her hands over McCoy's and closed her eyes as she took comfort of his touch.

"I will, Bones. I love you…" Hannah said softly opening her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed McCoy goodbye before she walked into the lift. She shared one more look with McCoy as the lifts doors closed. McCoy sighed as he walked back towards the captain chair to stand besides Sulu.

Hannah went over to her living quarters and quickly got dressed in dark clothing, black form fitting pants with knee high black boots, dark grey long sleeved shirt followed by McCoy's black leather jacket that she had once stolen from him. As she walked into the shuttle bay, pulling on her black leather fingerless gloves and black scarf, Sulu's voice rang through, "Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready. Captain Hannah Kirk is en route to you now."

"Ready to deploy Captain." One of the security guards going down on the trip to Kronos said, still dressed in Starfleet uniforms.

"Lieutenants, lose the red shirts." Hannah said as she handed the two men one black bag each. "You are K'normian arms dealers. Put those on."

"Captain?" The Lieutenant security guard asked confused.

"Look." Hannah said trying to reign in her patients, "If this thing goes south, there can be nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing linking us back to Starfleet. Unless of course, you would like to start a war."

"No, Captain." Both men said at once.

"Great! Same here." Hannah said before quickly stepping into the shuttle and taking a seat in the pilot chair as everyone on the shuttle buckled up. Spock and Uhura's seat formed a triangle from where Hannah sat. They flew out of the Enterprise Shuttle Bay and headed towards Kronos, Hannah felt uneasy about this trip, but at the same time confident. She knew that they were all making the right decision in arresting Harrison instead of killing him with a torpedo as ordered by Admiral Marcus.

"I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province." Spock said looking from the screen in front of him, "Given the information provided by Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison."

As Hannah focused on driving, she quickly pressed a button to talk to the Enterprise, "Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know that you mean business. Pretend you're angry."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu said from the comm.

ST

Up in the Enterprise, Sulu sat in the captain chair stoically as he pressed a button, "Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers are on their way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so immediately, will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will most certainly fail." Sulu turned off the transmission as McCoy, who was currently standing next to Sulu, looked over at the acting captain impressed.

"Mr. Sulu, remind me to never piss you off." McCoy said seriously and half-joking. McCoy now knew why Hannah entrusted Sulu to be acting captain in her place. She saw something in Sulu, she knew that Sulu had what it takes to pull off something this serious. Sulu looked over at the doctor and suppressed a smirk.

ST

The shuttle finally entered the atmosphere of Kronos and down toward the low clouds. "We will arrive at John Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain." Spock said to Hannah as his eyes focused on the screen before him. "It is unlikely that he will come willingly, Hannah. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%."

Hannah rolled her eyes and stated sarcastically, "Fantastic. And what did I tell you before, never give me the odds of a plan not working."

"I was just stating a fact, Hannah." Spock said towards his cousin who he couldn't see.

"Giving me the odds, is like telling me that you have no confidence and no confidence in me and the team." Hannah argued as she glared ahead.

Before Spock could retort, Uhura muttered towards Spock, "Good thing you don't care about dying."

Both Hannah and Spock moved their head to try and see Uhura. Spock raised an eyebrow, "I am sorry, Lieutenant. I believe I did not hear what you had said."

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Uhura said before turning her head slightly to the side as if she could see Spock. "Actually, I'd be more than happy to speak that is if you're actually willing to listen."

Hannah sighed as she sensed an argument was most likely to be coming, "Guys…"

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private." Spock said as he turned his head to the side as well wanting to face Uhura.

"No, you would prefer to not discuss this at all." Uhura shot back.

"Our current circumstances…" Spock said as he trailed on.

Hannah frowned as she moved her head to the side as the couple continued arguing, "Are you guys really gonna do this right now? Really?"

"What never seems to require your undivided focus…" Uhura said as Hannah tired to get a word in to stop the argument. "I'm sorry, Captain, just give us two seconds."

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked straight forward and mumbled, "Okay, you two…keep fighting."

"…is us. At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. And even though the attack at HQ wasn't your fault, I still highly doubt you thought about us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock." Uhura said angrily and hurt, looking down. "You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. Hannah is, too!"

Hannah listened to was Uhura was saying, what she was saying spoke to her too. At HQ, Hannah didn't think about what it would do to her fiancé, Bones, if she had died. The thought of Bones never even crossed her mind, which she now felt incredibly guilty and angry about, but the first thing in her mind was defending herself and protecting others not caring about if she lived or died. And now, her going to Kronos, where anything could go wrong and die, she didn't even consider what Bones feels about the plan. Hannah always jumps into life or death situations without a single thought about her life not even taking into consideration of how her loved ones will feel. Hannah was pulled out of her thoughts when Uhura brought her up in her argument with Spock. "Whoa, whoa, hey. Don't drag me into your couple argument." Hannah said glaring as she turned her head towards Uhura before turning her head towards her cousin, "Though, Uhura is right, Spock…I am upset with you. Even upset with myself…" Hannah said mumbling the last part to herself.

Spock ignored Hannah as he spoke to Uhura, the woman he loved, "Your suggestion that I don't care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life."

Uhura rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Great."

Hannah frowned listening to Spock, "That's not exactly a love song, Spock…"

Spock continued, "You misunderstand, Uhura. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger, confusion, loneliness, and most of all, fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed." Hannah focused on the screen absorbing what Spock was saying. "Such feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. I strongly assure you, the truth of the matter is precisely the opposite."

They sat in silence for different reasons, Uhura was silent because she was silently crying from hearing Spock's confession, Spock was silent because he was waiting for Uhura to reply. Hannah was just realizing that Spock had grown a lot, emotionally, something Hannah isn't sure she did enough of. Before any of them could speak, the shuttle jerked to the side and Hannah quickly steadied the shuttle. "What the hell was that?"

ST

Sulu who had been monitoring the shuttle's signal looked over to the left side of the bridge, "What happened? Where's their signal?"

"It cut out. I'm working to get them back." A female officer said as she started to push buttons on the screen. McCoy who was off to the side looked towards the screen in front of the bridge worried, because now anything could happen to Hannah and the people on the shuttle without any of them knowing. He could only hope that they will be all right.

ST

As Hannah flew the shuttle, Spock reported, "We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel."

"I thought you said that this sector was abandoned!" Hannah yelled shocked.

"I must be a random patrol." Uhura said coming up with a logical reason.

Hannah flipped a switch above her head yelling, "Hold on!" Hannah quickly moved the ship to the side towards the mountain of rocks and metal.

"Hannah, this ship has no offensive capabilities." Spock said towards his cousin.

"Yeah, well, it's got something better. It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells." Hannah said flipping another switch. Spock did as he was told as Hannah maneuvered the ship into the metal structures as she dodged each blaster that was fired at them.  
>"Crap." Hannah cursed as an alarm started to go off in the shuttle.<p>

"They're closing fast, bearing 285!" Uhura reported from her screen.

Hannah looked through the window and then to her screen as she quickly assets the small opening in the wall before them. This might not be Hannah's perfect plan, but it was something. "Okay, there! There! If we go into that opening, we can lose them!"

"Hannah, if you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit." Spock said seriously.

"We'll fit, Spock." Hannah said reassuring.

"Captain, I'm telling you, we will not fit."

"We'll fit, we'll fit!" Hannah yelled as she quickly turned the shuttle sideways so that they could fit through between the two structures. As the shuttle flew between, it was a bumpy ride as the shuttle bounced back and forth between the two walls. Once the shuttle flew out of the structure, Hannah maneuvered the shuttle back to level. Hannah panted wide eyed, amazed that her crazy plan had actually worked. "See, Spock? I told you that we would fit." Hannah said turning her head to the left slightly towards Spock with a shaky smile.

"I'm not completely sure that qualifies as fitting, Hannah." Spock said amazed as well that they managed to fit between the two structures.

Hannah continued to fly, dodging the structures that came in their way, "Any sign of them, Uhura?"

"No, but that worries me." Uhura said concerned.

"So we lost them!" Hannah said smiling lightly.

"Or they're jamming our scanners, Hannah."

"Or we lost them." Hannah retorted but quickly stopped the shuttle when two Klingon ships shined their light on them and more Klingon ships hovered by. "Shit…"

Everybody on the shuttled stayed silent as the Klingons started to speak. "They're ordering us to land." Uhura said translating before looking over at Hannah, "Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here. They are going to torture us, question us and then they will kill us."

Hannah closed her eyes briefly, thinking about different possibilities on what they could do. "So we come out shooting." Hannah found herself saying.

Uhura sighed and unbuckled herself as she walked the short distance to her friend, and captain. "Hannah, we're outnumbered, and outgunned." Hannah and Spock both looked towards Uhura as she continued, "There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon. So let me do my job and speak Klingon."

Hannah nodded and landed the ship on the ground below them. Hannah got up from her chair and looked towards Uhura, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Hannah. Let me do this on my own…I'll be fine." Uhura said to Hannah but said the last part to Spock, who briefly showed concern flicker across his face. Hannah nodded unwillingly as Uhura walked out of the shuttle and towards the awaiting Klingons.

Hannah and Spock both knelt forward, looking through the window observing the scene before them, waiting to take action if needed too. Hannah looked over at her cousin, "I know I always said to never tell me the odds of a plan, but I'm going to express the odds of this plan…this isn't going to work."

Spock looked over surprised at his cousin, "It is our only logical option, Hannah. And if you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of the Klingons but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well." Spock said smirking lightly. Hannah glared softly before grudgingly nodded at the truth of his statement.

As Uhura stood in front of the Klingons, Hannah quickly crawled towards a box, taking out blasters and handing them to Spock and the two lieutenants just incase Uhura's meeting goes sour. Hannah's eyes widened when a Klingon grabbed Uhura by the throat and picked her up. Before any of them in the shuttle could go and take action, there was shooting. Taking advantage of whoever was shooting at the Klingons, everybody in the shuttle ran out and started shooting at the Klingons as well. Hannah quietly walked between multiple structures with her phaser ready to fire. Quickly, a Klingon jumped out and began attacking Hannah with metal weapon, Hanna responded in fighting back defending herself. The Klingon kicked Hannah in the stomach causing her to fall on her back, before the Klingon could attack again, she fired her phaser killing the Klingon. As Hannah ran shooting Klingons as she does, she was blind sighted as she was tackled to the ground hitting her head against a rock, as she fell she managed to shoot one more Klingon before her vision slowly started to blur. She braced herself for another attack but was quickly lifted up by Spock and Uhura as they dragged her for cover.

Hannah groaned lightly in pain as her vision cleared up, she glared slightly at the hooded man who was currently helping them by firing at the Klingons. Hannah stared in shock as the hooded man looked right towards her and pulled down his hood to reveal his face to be John Harrison. Harrison jumped down from the ledge and started to quickly kill the Klingons. As Harrison made his way towards them with his phaser raised high, he asked, "How many torpedoes?"

Spock raised his phaser as well, ordering, "Stand down."

Harrison shot the phaser out of Spock's hand yelling, "How many! How many torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with. How many are there?!"

Harrison stared down at Hannah as if he was studying her. He remembered seeing her at Starfleet HQ as his ship went down, he must say, she was fairly attractive. Spock glared at Harrison as he subtly stood protectively between Harrison and his cousin and Uhura. Spock spoke loudly to Harrison, answering his question, "Seventy-two."

Harrison quickly looked towards Spock, wide-eyed before looking back down to Hannah who was glaring at him. Harrison threw down his gun and knelt down to the ground, "I surrender."

Spock quickly picked up the fallen phaser and pointed it towards Harrison. Hannah continued her staring match with Harrison as she quietly groaned in pain as she stood up and walked towards Harrison who stood up as well. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend and father, I accept your surrender." Hannah said glaring at Harrison turning away slightly as she felt all the pent up emotions and rage that she had held in since the death of Pike finally let out. Hannah paid no mind to the shock gasp and shocked face that came from both Uhura and Spock. Hannah just lashed out and started to attack Harrison who did nothing to fight back and acted as if each harsh punch didn't hurt at all. Inwardly, Harrison smirked, he liked Hannah's feistiness and something about her intrigued him.

Uhura looked at Hannah shocked as she yelled, "Captain!"

Hannah panted as she winced in pain, as she stopped attacking Harrison in shock of what she had just done. Harrison leant forward so that his face was close to Hannah's as he whispered mockingly, "Captain."

Hannah just stared at Harrison, not liking how close he was to her, she slowly turned away from him and whispered to Uhura, "Cuff him."

Hannah slowly made her way back towards the shuttle quietly as she silently argued with herself. She was angry that she didn't have better control of herself as she attacked Harrison, though he did deserve it. But she shouldn't have emotionally loose control, she knew better than that. Hannah didn't like the feeling of familiarity that came with Harrison, like he understood her. Hannah stayed silent the whole time as they flew back towards the Enterprise, she was still trying to get a hold of her emotions. The whole entire time, she felt Harrison's gaze on her back, just watching her despite having multiple guns pointed at his face.


End file.
